


The deep and mysterious

by Calum_hood_sister



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Voltron, iamyourpaladin, klance, mermaid au, trasshess au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calum_hood_sister/pseuds/Calum_hood_sister
Summary: "I've never seen anything like it before hunk..." Lance whispered in awe as he watched the mysterious creature move about, swishing it's tail-like fin around."Lance we shouldn't be messing with weird, shark-looking things at the bottom of the ocean!" Hunk whisper exclaimed."Who's messing with it? We're just friendly observers passing by."-Or lance gets himself into something he shouldn't be in.





	The deep and mysterious

**Author's Note:**

> I have gotten permission from trasshess (on tumblr) to create their au into a fanfic and I got permission to adapt iamyourpaladin (on Instagram into J).

"Come on, it will be fun!" Lance said as he and hunk swam past a beautiful coral reef, beyond where they were supposed to go. 

"I don't know about this Lance...it seems kind of dangerous" Hunk said fidgeting with his hands, swishing his tail back and forth nervously. 

"Don't worry Hunk, I've done this millions of times and I'm still alive right?" Lance said smiling back at his friend. 

"Fine but if we die, it's on you buddy" Hunk chuckled out. 

 

They reached a spot that seemed secluded, a whale was over turned on its back. They both made their way towards it, and floated down on to the whales stomach. 

 

They laid down on the whales soft blubbery skin, staring up at the light shimmering down on the sea. 

"So, want should we do now?" Hunk asked still sounding a bit nervous. 

"Hunk loosen up a bit will ya? You have to live life of the edge and never look back!" Lance said as he rolled over onto his stomach,  
gazing out into the the distance. 

 

"Lance you also have to sta-" Hunk started but was stopped by a tan hand covering his mouth.

"Shh!" Lance said taking his hand away from Hunk's mouth as he pointed out into the distance, he let go of Hunk taking off. 

Hunk sighed and reluctantly followed him swimming fast right beside his insane friend, lance dives behind a giant rock and hunk follows. They both peak over a tall dark purple-ish rock at the same time, It's a mermaid. no wait it's not a mermaid.

 

"I've never seen anything like it before hunk..." Lance whispered in awe as he watched the mysterious creature move about, swishing it's tail-like fin around. 

"Lance we shouldn't be messing with weird, shark-looking things at the bottom of the ocean!" Hunk whisper exclaimed. 

"Who's messing with it? We're just friendly observers passing by."

"Okay, but what if it doesn't think that? What if we're in its den and we look like it's next tasty meal?" Hunk whispered back nervously, fiddling with his hands while biting his lips. 

"Hunk...shh look it glows!" Lance said a little too loud alerting the mermaid-like hybrid of their presence, It looked around and swam over almost at the giant rock.

"Hey! Who's over there?" The mysterious being yelled out, still looking around for the source of the sound.

Lance and Hunk immediately ducked behind the giant rock, shivering in fear that the mysterious being would find them, and do something horrible to them. 

It looked around for a few more minutes, swimming over to the huge rock Hunk and Lance were currently hiding behind, The mermaid-like creature sighed resting his arm on the rock had millimeters away from Lance and Hunk's faces. 

"I could have sworn I heard something over here." The creature muttered out.

Lance and Hunk both look at each other fear indefinite in their eyes, this creature was just a few feet away from discovering Lance and Hunks hiding spot. 

"Hmmm maybe it was just the whales singing..." the mysterious being sighed. 

Hunk and lance breathed a sigh of relief until disaster hit. The individual they had been hiding from, had moved around the rock and had now spotted them. 

 

"Hey what are y'all do-" the creature started out, but was cut off when lance and hunk burst away from him in fear. 

"Stay away!" Hunk yelled as he swam. 

Lance was still mesmerized by the mysterious person out in the forbidden part of the ocean. He didn't see the giant fishing net that was in front of him, he swam straight into it. 

"Hunk! Help!" Lance called out as the net started to be lifted out of the water, but it was to late Hunk was already out of sight. 

Just when Lance had lost almost all hope when suddenly a new mysterious mermaid emerged into the light. 

Her beautiful pink-purple mixture of a tail sparkled in the light of the gleaming sun, her hair was a beautiful pink to match her tail. She looked so majestic in the water, she swam straight towards Lance. 

"My name is J, I'm here to help! Are you hurt anywhere?" The mysterious mermaid now known as jay asked frantically. 

 

"M-my tail hurts a little, but otherwise I'm fine." Lance said to J and looked to her pleading for her to get him out. 

 

She pulled out a knife from a side pouch she had been carrying, she started immediately shredding the fishing net that had caught the other mermaid. 

 

After a minute of cutting the fishing net that had captured the mermaid, J grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out gently carful of his tail. 

Just in time in fact the net was fully out of the water now, if not for this new mysterious mermaid J lance would most likely be in a science lab being experimented on. 

 

J swam over to a patch of seaweed and laid lance down on it, she looked over him worriedly and inspected his tail. 

 

"Okay it looks like it's just a minor scrape on your tail, an a little rope burn on your lower back and hands" J to lance and pulled out something white from her bag and started to wrap Lance's hands, tail, and lower back.

"What the hell else do you have in the satchel thingy?" Lance asked as he looked at the mermaid in wonder. 

 

"It just has a few essentials, first aid, knives, and a small amount of food" J replied back smiling lightly at the injured mermaid. 

 

"So what had you swimming so fast through the forbidden part of the ocean?" J asked curiously. 

"My friend and I were trying to escape this mysterious looking mermaid-like creature except his tail... it isn't like ours it's almost as if he's some sort of hybrid." Lance said almost all at once still a little rilled up from the previous events. 

 

"Can you describe him to me?"

 

"Umm... long black hair, his tail looked like the backside of an orca, oh oh and he glowed!" Lance said. 

"Purple?"

"Yes...?"

"Oh that's Keith, he's harmless as a fly. He's treated like an outcast because of his looks, he dropped out of school because of the mean words and stares" 

"Oh, if I would have known I wouldn't have..." Lance trailed off now feeling sorry for the mermaid-like creature now known as Keith. 

"I could introduce you to him and you could apologize?" J said to lance. 

His eyes lit up like a thousand fireflies and he sprang out of the soft seaweed, surprising J in the process knocking her over. 

"Yes, yes, yes Please do!" Lance said excitedly. 

"Okay, I'll take you to meet him-"

"Yay!"

"Tomorrow..."

"Ah come on J!" Lance exclaimed J laughed and laid down in the seaweed. 

"Get some beauty sleep princess, you'll need to be looking good for you prince now don't you?" J joked with lance who was now blushing a bright pink. 

"Yeah, yeah whatever" lance said as he laid in the seaweed and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
